


Because I Loved Him

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Original character would do anything including stay behind in a town for a while just to spend more time with Dean Winchester.





	

Saving people hunting monsters ghosts and demons its all fun and monsters while hunting with the Winchesters until you realize that you start to like one of them.  
"(Y/n), are you ready to go we have a case in Boulder, Co.''  
"Yes just give me half a damn Second Dean."  
"Well, hurry up because Sam and Bobby are already there waiting for us."  
"Okay, I’m ready."   
"Let's hit the road."  
So Dean and I hit the road leaving Kearney, Nebraska. I knew the drive wouldn't take long, however I did wish we had a longer drive ahead of us. I really liked him but I didn't want to admit that to a soul.I wanted to tell him how I felt but I wasn’t sure if he felt the same and I don’t think that I could put my heart on my sleeve if he didn’t feel the same.  
“(Y/N) are we almost there?”  
“Yeah about 55 more miles until we reach Boulder.”  
“Good when we get there we’ll need to find Bobby and Sam. See if we can get to the bottom of this case.”  
We finished out the rest of our ride and in silence except for our brief conversation and when Dean decided to call Sam to find out what room him and Bobby were in. We got to the boulder motel room to talk to Sam and Bobby about the case. Dean went in a head of me to talk to Sam and Bobby alone.  
“Dean, I gotta ask why did you and (Y/N) stay behind an extra couple of days? You like her don’t you?”  
“Sammy is that really why you called us out here, to talk about the fact that I bury my feelings in the job.”  
“Just answer the question Dean.”  
“Okay yes fine I like her but I won’t tell her because I don’t want to pour out my heart out if she doesn’t feel the same.  
“Dean you need to tell her, take action before some other guy does. Do you really want her with some random guy? That could possibly be one of the things that we hunt.”  
“No I guess your right Sammy, I’ll go talk to her.”  
Standing outside I heard everything that Sam had said to Dean and everything that Dean had admitted to Sam. I was in shock, because now secretly knew that he felt the same way now I really wanted to tell Dean the way I felt about him. Just as I was about to go in Dean comes walking out of the motel room.  
“(Y/N) can I talk to you for a second?”  
“Sure what is it Dean?”  
“Look I ain’t the best with this feelings crap, So I guess I’m just gonna say it since the day that I met you I felt something for you that I just can’t explain it.”  
“Dean, I feel the same when I look at you my heart feels like its going to explode when I’m near you. I want you Dean only you.”  
“(Y/N) you don’t know how long I have waited to hear you say that.” Dean said as he slowly and gently grabbed my face pulled it close and passionately kissed me. Sam and Bobby were coming out of the motel room to see what was taking Dean and I so long. When they got close to the car they saw Dean and I on the hood of the Impala passionately kissing.  
“Dean can we get back to solving the case and killing this evil son of a bitch.”  
Flustered Dean and I separate and get in the Impala and head out to solve the case.


End file.
